Problem: $\dfrac{9}{12} - \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{12} - \dfrac{5}{12} = \dfrac{4}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{4}{12} = \dfrac{1}{3}$